Amanda's New Life
Ever since she was Jigsaw's test of his reverse bear trap Amanda Young was trying to forget that event but couldn't. Amanda was still on drugs and is living where she was with Daniel. Amanda killed her first subject last night and was proud. "That girl Amy failed the test but who will be stupid enough to get in Jigsaw's games?" Amanda said to herself and giggled maniacally. "Ha ha ha I think I will do something new today I will go swimming." Amanda went swimming at the lake in her new green bikini. "I never knew swimming could be fun for a drug addict like me." Said Amanda to herself. After swimming Amanda returned to the house and was taking a hot bath to clean herself up. While wetting her hair Amanda began humming and singing to herself. "Who will be next in my game? I am a pretty girl I have beautiful hair I am Amanda Young" Amanda hummed again and giggled maniacally as she tickled her belly and legs. As Amanda got dressed a woman named Kelly Spencer entered the house and investigated. "What is the place?" Just then a TV came on viewing Jigsaw. "Hello Kelly. You are in a place where a game is about to be played only I'm not running the game. You will meet a former test subject of mine named Amanda Young." The TV went blank and Kelly was dragged into a door. Kelly woke up tied to a chair with the reverse bear trap on her head. Kelly tried to get free but it was no use then the door opened. Amanda walked to Kelly humming and placed her hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Hello Kelly I'm Amanda. Like you I was a victim for the device you're wearing. It's a reverse bear trap which will rip your mouth open if you don't complete my test. To make things intresting I will stay and watch you open the device which the key is in my safe. Live or die it's your choice." Kelly got free from the chair which started the timer on the trap. Kelly panicked knowing her face will be ripped apart if she doesn't do something so she went to the safe. Amanda smiled wickedly as Kelly was figuring out how to open the safe. The safe opened and Kelly found the key. Just before the timer got to zero Kelly opened the trap and got it off as the trap snapped. Kelly started crying hysterically as Amanda smiled. "Congratulations Kelly you're still alive. As a reward I am offering you a body piercer you can put on yourself." Kelly looked at Amanda. "You are letting me go?" Amanda laughed maniacally. "Yes and this piercing I gave you is for your belly." Kelly gave a nervous look because she never met a drug addict like Amanda before. "Thank you Amanda." Kelly hugged Amanda and left to go home. "She hugged me. I never been hugged before." As evening came Amanda sat in her room half naked and singing to herself. "My test has passed now I'm going to rest until tomorrow What shall I do tomorrow?" Only I Amanda Young knows that answer" Amanda giggled and went right to sleep. Outside the house Amanda's doctor Jill Tuck was watching her former patient. "Amanda sure looks happy. She has a new life ahead of her." Jill laughed maniacally then she undressed herself naked and slept on the porch. Jill was right about one thing Amanda has a new life ahead.